<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After seventeen by cedarmay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26431285">After seventeen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedarmay/pseuds/cedarmay'>cedarmay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Heathers (1988)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Depression, Guilty Veronica, I’ll add tags as I go, Pregnant Veronica, University, happy ending??</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:54:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26431285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedarmay/pseuds/cedarmay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events that happened in senior year, Veronica moves away hoping to forget. But it’s hard to when your carrying the baby of your dead ex</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Moving away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I got the idea for this fic when I finished the movie. I wanted to know what would happen after if JD left Veronica with a surprise after his death</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Do you really have to go?” Martha asked a concerned look on her face.<br/>
It had been two week since JD’s suicide and a week after graduation.<br/>
Unsurprisingly even thought there had been 4 suicides in the span of a month the school still held prom but not many were in the mood to celebrate.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry Mar, I just can’t stay here anymore. Everywhere I go all I can think about is how I could have stopped this. Being here it’s just not good for my mental health, plus I’ve already been admitted into the Uni and God knows no one would miss me anyway.” Veronica said as she put the last of her bags into her new car. </p>
<p>Her parents had surprised her with it as a congratulations for graduating. </p>
<p>“I care!” </p>
<p>Veronica looked at Martha, surprised to see her with tears running down her face.</p>
<p>Veronica went to wipe her face,<br/>
“I didn’t mean it like that.. of course you care you’re my best friend and I care about you too... Mar I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“No I get it. If I wasn’t in this wheelchair, I would leave to.”</p>
<p>“How long till you’re out of that anyway?”</p>
<p>“Six months but it might be extended”</p>
<p>The church bell chimed interrupting they’re conversation.</p>
<p>Martha smiled and pulled Veronica down for a hug.</p>
<p>“I guess it’s time for you to go.”</p>
<p>“I guess so..”</p>
<p>Veronica got into her car and put the keys into the ignition. Turning back for one last time she waved bye to Martha.</p>
<p>“Bye Mar!”</p>
<p>“BYE RONI DON‘T FORGET ME!”</p>
<p>Veronica chuckled and turned back to the road, she had a long drive ahead of her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Moving in</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Veronica unloaded the last box into her apartment.<br/>She had made sure to pick somewhere close to the school but not close enough to where she could run into any of her classmates. </p><p>Most of them lived in the student accommodation and she would have to but something about sharing a living space with someone made her uncomfortable.</p><p>Fortunately Uni admissions had been sent in long before and it was only a matter of time before she would get an acceptance letter. </p><p>She had gotten a partial scholarship to Rhine and was majoring in criminology.</p><p>When asked why she picked the Uni she would say it was because of its amazing psychology and criminology department but inwardly she knew it was because it was the farthest away school she had been accepted into.</p><p>Veronica looked at her watch as the short hand ticked to 2. </p><p>She had arrived late at night and after unloading everything into her apartment she was exhausted. </p><p>“I don’t need to check in until 9 so I guess I could get some sleep.”</p><p>With that she trudged into her bedroom and snuggled into her bed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry if this seems a little slow, it’s my first ff and I’m getting the hands of things. Also the Uni is fake.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>